jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Sztukamięs
Postać z filmów= Sztukamięs (ang.'' Meatlug'') - smoczyca Śledzika, gatunku Gronkiel, barwy brązowej. Przez pewien czas smok był jednym z tych, na których trenowali rekruci na Smoczym Szkoleniu. Potem została wytresowana przez Śledzika. Jej imię zostało ujawnione dopiero w Gift of the Night Fury. Opis Charakter Sztukamięs okazuje się być niezwykle wrażliwym smokiem. Źle znosi wszelką krytykę oraz nieuprzejmość. Jest bardzo przywiązana do swojego jeźdźca (Śledzika). Lubią spędzać razem czas i dzielić się swoimi uczuciami. Do ich częstych ekspedycji należą wieczory spędzane na bezludnych wyspach (takich jak Wyspa Zmiennoskrzydłych) z dala od wyspy Berk. Nierzadko owe ekspedycje prowadzą do ciekawych odkryć dotyczących smoków. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka Sztukamięs (wówczas jeszcze bezimienny Gronkiel) była jednym ze smoków schwytanych przez Wikingów, a potem używanych do szkolenia młodych rekrutów podczas Smoczego Szkolenia. Sztukamięs była pierwszym smokiem, z jakim musieli zmierzyć się: Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka. Uczyli się wówczas wykorzystywania tarcz (do obrony przed ogniem smoka oraz do hałasowania, dezorientującego go). Pod koniec lekcji Czkawka prawie został zabity przez Gronkiela, jednak w ostatniej chwili odciągnął go Pyskacz Gbur, który nadzorował i uczył młodych wikingów walki ze smokami. Sztukamięs pojawia się jeszcze dwa razy podczas szkolenia. Pierwszy raz, kiedy Czkawka poznawał tajniki poskramiania smoków i powstrzymał Gronkiela od ataku poprzez pokazanie jej kępki Smoczymiętki, drugi raz - podczas ostatecznego starcia młodych Wikingów, mającego zadecydować o tym, kto zabije swojego pierwszego Koszmara Ponocnika. Wówczas Czkawka również zastosował jedną ze swoich sztuczek, dzięki której rozbroił smoka i wygrał szkolenie. Przedostatni raz w filmie Sztukamięs pojawia się podczas bitwy z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Tuż przed dołączeniem do armii Wikingów w Smoczym Leżu wszystkie smoki z areny zostały uwolnione, w tym także Sztukamięs. Dosiadł ją Śledzik. Gdy przyjaciele chcieli zdezorientować wielką Czerwoną Śmierć za pomocą swych tarcz, smoczyca Śledzika upadła na ziemię i przygniotła go. Oboje zostaliby rozdeptani przez wielkiego smoka, lecz w porę powstrzymał go Sączysmark. Ostatni raz Sztukamięs pojawia się na końcu, kiedy wszyscy Wikingowie latają na swoich smokach z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem na czele. Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce Sztukamięs odegrała dość istotną rolę. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na początku, gdy bawi się z dzieckiem przebranym za smoka. Następny raz widzi, jak nad Berk przelatuje ogromne stado smoków. Nie dołącza jednak do nich, tak jak na przykład Wichura czy Hakokieł. Pierwszy raz ujawnia się imię Sztukamięs, kiedy Mieczyk dziwi się Śledzikowi, że nie jest smutny po odejściu swojego smoka. Wówczas wszyscy myśleli jeszcze, że Sztukamięs jest smokiem płci męskiej. Okazuje się, że Śledzik przywiązał Sztukamięs do pala w swoim domu, by nie uciekła razem ze wszystkimi smokami. Odkrywa ją Czkawka. Smoczyca zrywa się z łańcucha, ucieka i porywa ze sobą Czkawkę, który dzięki niej odkrywa Smoczą Wyspę, gdzie wszystkie smoki udały się, by złożyć swoje jaja. Również za sprawą Sztukamięs poznaje zwyczaje godowe smoków oraz sposób wykluwania się młodych. Kiedy Astrid, Mieczyk i Szpadka odkrywają w gnieździe Sztukamięs smocze jaja, uświadamiają sobie, że Sztukamięs to smoczyca. Rozdają jej jaja jako prezenty z okazji Snoggletog, by zwalczyć smutek panujący w wiosce po ucieczce smoków. Jednak smocze jaja wybuchły, niszcząc całą wioskę. Kiedy w końcu Czkawka wraca ze wszystkimi smokami na Berk, Sztukamięs odnajduje swoje młode i karmi je rybą. Śledzik zauważa ją i rzuca się na nią z całych sił. Jeźdźcy Smoków W serialu poznajemy prawdziwy charakter smoczycy o imieniu Sztukamięs - jest to zwierzę wrażliwe, bardzo przywiązane do swojego właściciela - Śledzika. Są ze sobą bardzo blisko związani. W odcinku ''Bliźniacze szaleństwa Śledzik opracowuje serię gestów, dzięki którym może porozumiewać się ze swoją smoczycą bez słów. W odcinku Smoczy Kwiat Sztukamięs, tak jak pozostałe smoki, zapadają na dziwną chorobę spowodowaną pojawieniem się na wyspie niebieskiego oleandra. Śledzik troskliwie opiekuje się nią i opowiada jej bajki do snu. W drugim odcinku drugiego sezonu, Żelazo Gronkla, Sztukamięs pożera ogromną ilość kamieni (którymi zresztą się żywi). Po jakimś czasie zwraca pożarte skały w postaci dużego strumienia lawy. Sytuacja ma miejsce w Kuźni Pyskacza. Wieczorem tego samego dnia Pyskacz oznajmia Śledzikowi, że z pozostawionej u niego lawy stworzył bardzo lekki, mocny i wytrzymały miecz. Materiał pozyskany z lawy nazwali Żelazem Gronkiela i jeszcze wiele razy wykorzystywali do wykonywania oręża wojennego. Kiedy lawa skończyła się, Sztukamięs pożerała różne rodzaje kamieni, by znów uzyskać lawę na Żelazo Gronkiela. Nie udało się jednak znaleźć odpowiednich kamieni, zaś po zjedzeniu jednego z rodzajów Sztukamięs zaczęła przyciągać metalowe przedmioty. Bardzo przestraszona, nie dała się nikomu do siebie zbliżyć. Przyciągnęła jednak metalową nogę Czkawki i razem polecieli aż nad ocean. Tam trafili na statek Łupieżców i doprowadzili do jego zatonięcia, a kiedy Śledzik połaskotał ją po brzuchu, zwróciła kamienie powodujące przyciąganie metali. W odcinku Na szarym końcu, Śledzik rywalizuje z Sączysmarkiem w tresurze smoków. Jest tak pochłonięty pracą ze Straszliwcem Straszliwym o imieniu Iggy, że zaniedbał Sztukamięs. Smoczyca stała się bardzo smutna. Podczas zawodów odkryła ukrywającego się Albrechta z Bestialem i Pleśniakiem i została przez nich porwana. Z pomocą przyjaciół Śledzik uwolnił swoją smoczycę i przeprosił ją za swoje zachowanie. W grach ''School of Dragons Sztukamięs, jako smok Śledzika, znajduje się razem z nim w Hatchery po prawej stronie od wejścia. Śledzik najczęściej daje misje w postaci przyniesienia kamieni dla Sztukamięs. Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies'' Gronkiel, którego można wytresować w grze Wild Skies, ma taką samą barwę skóry co Sztukamięs. Prawdopodobnie nie jest to jednak bohaterka filmu, lecz jedynie jeden z wielu Gronkieli o takim samym kolorze. Ciekawostki *Według Śledzika, ulubionym rodzajem kamieni spożywanych przez Sztukamięs jest granit. |-|Galeria= Jak Wytresować Smoka Vlcsnap-2012-11-11-00h20m38s255.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-11-00h06m44s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-11-00h00m50s151.png Gift of the Night Fury sztukamięs1.JPG sztukamięs2.JPG Jeźdźcy Smoków sztukamięs3.jpg sztukamięs4.jpg jws16.png Mtl 1.JPG Mtl 2.JPG Mtl 3.JPG Mtl 4.JPG Mtl 5.JPG Mtl 6.JPG Mtl 8.JPG Jws115.png Jws207.png Jws209.png Jws179.png Jws157.png Jws216.png Jws207.png Grtonkiel.jpg Smoki.jpg Jws241.png ssp 1.JPG ssp 2.JPG Jws381.png Xpxa 7.JPG Xpxa 5.JPG Xpxa 1.JPG Jws438.png Jws423.png Jws500.png Jws612.png Jws596.png Dragon root 3.JPG Jws738.png Jws732.png Jws728.png Jws725.png Jws709.png Jws690.png Jws686.png Jws681.png Stubi 8.JPG Stubi 7.JPG Stubi 6.JPG Stubi 5.JPG Stubi 4.JPG Jws815.png Jws808.png Jws845.png Dragons.Defenders.of.Berk.S02E16.jpg Jws933.png Jws922.png Jws921.png Gvt 9.JPG Gvt 8.JPG Jws1066.png Jws1061.png Jws1057.png Jws1051.png Jws1042.png Jws1024.png Jws1017.png Jws955.png Jws1209.png Flood 8.JPG Flood 9.JPG Flood 8.JPG Flood 1.JPG Jws1298.png Jws1297.png Jws1293.png Rito 1.JPG Cast Out (part2) 95.png Cast Out (part2) 37.png Prino 8.JPG Jws428.png meatssds.jpg Jak wytresować smoka 2 Tytyyuy.png Smne 3.jpg Sztukamięs1.png Jws2.png Inne Mtl 7.JPG images (8).jpg Sztukamięs.png Sztukamięs2.jpg Fishlegs-httyd-2.jpg en:Meatlug es:Gorgonzúa Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie